Don't Stop Loving
by BehindTheseCastleWalls
Summary: "I love Stefan it's always gonna be Stefan." "I never loved you, it was always Stefan." "I want to be with Stefan." Everyone woman he's cared for chose Stefan well...except one.


**A/N just something that came to my head. I LOVE DELENA. But I think there should be a fanfic about someone showing Damon that someone could truly love him. Now Delena romance and Damon/O.C friendship.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Nicole.**

* * *

_ I love Stefan, it's always gonna be Stefan._

_I love you,Stefan._

_I wanna be with Stefan._

_The truth is I never loved you, it was always Stefan._

These sentences kept replaying in Damon Salvatore's head. His whole life every woman he truly cared for chose his little brother Stefan Salvatore. Katherine,Elena,hell even Rebekah. And for a while he resented him. He always questioned what did Stefan have that he didn't. But he knew the truth. Stefan was the _good _one. All Damon was the reject one with the bad temper.

He really shouldn't be thinking about this now. I mean Elena is with him. She's in love with him not Stefan. But she was before that's what Damon couldn't stop forgetting. _She loves you idiot_.

But he couldn't help but feel sad that no woman ever chose him over his brother before. Well one girl did once.

_Nicole Rivera_

* * *

It was 1889 and the blood thirsty vampire was wandering the streets of Atlanta,Georgia in the dark of night._ Might as well be called Damon the ripper._ He bitterly thought. It had been a couple of years since the whole Lexi annoying him. He couldn't stay in that town so he moved. Plus nothing was holding him down.

Damon,dressed in a white shirt with a black leather jacket over it and dark pants and his hair ruffled as someone ran their fingers through it, sat on a nearby bench. He gave a sigh. There was nothing to do. Plus he was feeling a little peckish. Due to his super hearing he heard music. Following the sound he came face to face with some club. _Red Fever. Wow great name. What the owner couldn't think of anything else._

Despite the idiotic name he walked in. The lights were shining many colors,and many people were gulping down alcoholic beverages. A bar table in the far right corner. the walls wooden decorated in graffiti art. Damon walked down the stairs when a man passed him holding a wine bottle. Damon stopped him.

"This is mine now." His blue eyes compelling the confused man. He simply nodded and left. Damon smirked and moved his way through the crowd. The sound of Michael Jackson's 'You rock my world' blaring through the room. Damon pushed his way through when he saw her,well the back of her.

She was a pretty little thing. About 5'4 with Chocolate brown wavy hair that reached her tiny waist. Tan skin that went well with her outfit. A red spaghetti strap top with black lace outlining tucked in a black ruffle skirt. With black heels. Her top stuck to her skin and the skirt made her long legs look even longer. She danced to the song without a worry in the world. _Looks like I found my midnight snack._

Damon made his way to the girl only to have some big guy come buy grab her by the wrist and take her outside. Damon looked angrily and followed them. The big buy pushed the girl against the wall.

"What the bloody hell Carl!" The girl shrieked. Carl smirked and took out a stake shooting gun ready and loaded.

"I know you're one of them." He stated before shooting. The girl speed out of the way. She grabbed a nearby trash can and slammed it on his head. Damon chuckled_. She's got spunk_. Carl ducked just in time. Carl cut her and she let out a scream and went back first to the wall. Damon's eyes grew angry, almost about to intervene she surprised him.

The girl hissed blaring her fangs and sped out of his hold and bit him. Sucking the life out of him. A rush of power went through the girl as her fangs dug into his neck. His cold body soon fell to the floor and Damon watched in amusement as she burned the body. That was her plan along pretended to be weak and get a snack. Her lips formed a smirk as she wiped the blood of her mouth. "Enjoying the show?"

"I've seen better." Damon replied coming out of the shadows. The girl smiled slightly her cocoa brown eyes sparkling.

"Yea well thanks anyway." She smile and extended her hand. "I'm Nicole Rivera."

"Damon Salvatore."

"So tell me Damon what you doing in the lonely town of Atlanta?" Nicole asked sipping on her bottle of tequila. Damon chuckled. "Had to get away from someone."

"What a one night stand doesn't get the meaning of one night." She joked. Damon chuckled. He was confused. Here was a gorgeous girl and he hadn't already try to seduce her. About to make a charming move she put up her hand. "I'm not sleeping with you."

"Damn." He muttered taking a swing of his whiskey. When a pretty blonde girl passed him. "Hey you hungry?"

"I just had some chicken fingers." She said. Damon looked at her. "No."

"Follow me." He whispered. The two walked into the dance floor. With people already grinding and making out with each other no one would suspect anything wrong. Damon moved towards the girl getting a better look. She was blonde with green eyes and average height. _Nothing special._ The girl automatically spotted Damon and started moving closer to him. He smiled. "Don't scream."

He bit into the crook of her neck. His fingers motioned for Nicole to join in. Nicole slowly moved in and moved the blonde's hair out of her way. She blared her fangs and they dug into the girls neck as she began sucking blood. Damon sucked and sucked. Nicole pulled away and saw Damon still going. _If he keeps going he'll kill her. _She grabbed his wrist and pulled him away.

"What no! I wasn't done."

"Yea you were." Damon sighed but didn't argued with the girl. For some reason he just couldn't argue. His thoughts were soon wondering where he would sleep. Usually he would find some one night stand and sleep in their place after they were um... done.

"Well see you around Nicole." And he left.

* * *

It was 3 days since the vampire saw Nicole. And for some reason he couldn't get her off his mind. For three days he was wondering around and he just wanted to sleep.

"Damon?" He turned around to see Nicole.

"Well Hello Nicole." He greeted.

"Have you been outside for all this time."

"Well yes considering some girl wouldn't let me seduce her." Nicole laughed and grabbed his wrist. Damon looked questionably as she dragged him to a small house. "You can stay here for as long as you need."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the only one who can tolerate you. And you can't try to 'seduce' me." She air quoted seduce. Damon pouted but agreed.

"Welcome to my home Salvatore."

* * *

And that's how there friendship began. They would roam the streets together just talking. Damon found that he could open up about his feelings with her. As the old him before he met Katherine could. He told her everything. Stuff he never told anyone before. When he was turned , when he was hunted, even when he hated his brother. He finally felt someone cared for him.

And Nicole was a great listener as much she was a great companion. She laughed at his jokes and told him when he was being a dick head. He soon began growing fond of the petite girl. It was almost as if his humanity was about to show. Today they were on one of their daily walks as they were celebrating Damon staying at her house for 6 months.

"So what do you want to do with your life?" She asked as she sat down on the grass her pink skirt tucked under her. Damon shrugged and sat down next to her slightly drunk.

"The basic drink,eat, and seduce."

"That's it. That's what you want to do for the rest of your life, be a vampire bum?" She asked.

"Well what else can I do?"

"Whatever you want Damon, you have a lifetime to do whatever the hell you want."

"Well maybe I don't want a lifetime to know. Did you ever think of that?" Damon was very touchy of this subject. He had goals. Finish his service. Fall in love. Get married. Have a family. Grow old but Katherine _fuckin_ Pierce took that from him. Nicole didn't flinch when he shouted. She wanted him to feel something.

"Damon-"

"No! You think this is easy for me. Just to accept I'm a monster. I had goals. I had things I wanted to do! But she took that from me!"

"I know that."

"Do you really? I haven't talk to my brother in 30 years. The last thing I said was I hated him."

"You didn't mean that."

"Yea I did. Look I'm a terrible person and thats never going to Change. No matter who cares. No matter who tries cause I just push away. I'm selfish and If I could I would go back in time and stop myself from falling for Pierce."

"You were in love Damon. And that blinds others from everything."

"How would you know anything about love? Your own brother turned you and then your parents dumped you on the street." Damon shouted. Nicole's brother Nic turned her and then her parents threw her out claiming she should be in hell. Nicole went to walk away when she turned around and snapped his neck.

* * *

_Ugh what the hell? What happened? _Damon groaned as he took in his surroundings. He was back in Nicole's house. An ice pack on his head with a blanket over him. He chuckled._ Nicole always cared for others_. He turned his head to see the brunette munching on some cookies as she dumped them into milk. "Great to see your awake."

"Go to hell." He muttered.

"Why so grouchy?"

"You snapped my neck."

"You pissed me off." She countered back. Damon laughed and sat up as the brunette sat next to him. They sat in silence as some soft music played. Damon closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Where are we going?" He asked. Nicole decided they go out and walked around. Right now he was blind folded as the girl led him somewhere. She instructed him to sit down as she took off the mask.

"Why are we at the Train Station?" He asked. Nicole looked at him.

"You're going back to Mystic Falls." (A/N lets just pretend Stefan was there way before then the TV series portrayed.) Nicole said. Damon looked at her confused.

"Nicole if I did something wrong I'm -"

"That's not it Damon. It's about what you said yesterday."

"I'm so so-"

"Are you okay with hating your little brother. The truth Damon." She looked at him. Damon sighed. He didn't like hating his brother but... "No."

"He's in Mystic Falls right now. Make it right."

"I don't have a ticket." Nicole took out a ticket Mystic Falls one way. Damon looked at her before slowly taking the ticket. He looked at it. _Should I go? Should I see him? _Damon's thought were broken when a train came approaching.

"You need to go Damon."

"I know." He said. He stood up and wrapped his arms around the girl. Nicole wrapped into the hug too. Nicole looked at Damon.

"Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't let the Katherine thing stop you from loving anymore."

"Nicole-"

"Listen you'll find someone who will love you flaws and all."

"How do you know?"

"I just am. Plus who could resist the Damon charm?" She joked. Damon chuckled. The train soon stopped. People soon began filing in. He looked at the girl one last time.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me Damon. You'll see me soon." Damon kissed the top of her head thanking her as he walked up the stairs as the train began departing. He looked outside the window as the girl who helped him become more human became smaller and smaller until she was no longer there.

"Good bye Nicole Rivera." He whispered.

* * *

"Damon are you okay?" Elena asked as he came out of his dream like state wiping a tear from his eye. He assured her he was alright and brought her into a hug. He sniffed her hair and made her look him in the eyes.

"I love you Elena Gilbert."

"I love you too Damon Salvatore." Damon smiled - a true smile- and kissed her. She truly loved him and he could see that now. For once he was sure Elena chose him over Stefan. And he gave the emotions right back. He mentally thanked Nicole for helping him see that love isn't impossible.

_Thanks Buddy._

* * *

**That is the end. HOLY COW! THE LONGEST I EVER WROTE. AND EEEK DELENA IS ENDGAME. When they kissed I put my hand on my hip and in a sassy voice I was like Delena forever bitches. Til next time.-A**


End file.
